KND: Cracked
by DC2030
Summary: No matter how it is written...the past remains the same.


_The past shall forever be held by those who choose to remember. Both the good times and the bad…_

**Quahog, Rhode Island. 5 years ago.**

Teen Tornado cackled menacingly before blasting Numbuh 99 into a tree with a gust of wind. "Man, I can't believe this!" the tornado themed teen laughed "We traded that annoying cripple and his reject friends for these guys? Somebody tell me this ain't a dream!"

"Allow me to wake you up!" Numbuh 59 yelled as he punched at Teen Tornado, only to have his fist caught by the red haired purple spandex wearing teen. Teen Tornado flung Numbuh 59 aside, and turned to see Prom Queen strut down the street with two henchmen by her sides.

"My Queen!" Teen Tornado shouted before running u to Prom Queen and kneeling down in front of her. "The Kids Next Door are nearly beaten, no longer will kids have hope in this town!"

"Rise Tornado" Prom Queen said smirking, motioning with her index for Teen Tornado to stand up "You've done well, finish of the kids with my henchmen and you'll be rewarded later."

"Yes my Queen!" Teen Tornado exclaimed before grabbing the two teens by their collars and pulling them up to his face. "Did one of you just so happen to bring your parents fire arm?"

"I did" one of the teens said, pulling a pistol out of his back pocket and waving it in the air.

"Good."

"We are screwed" Numbuh 91 said pessimistically.

"Come on guys!" a boy with short black hair, long sleeved black and blue shirt, khaki cargo jeans, and black cargo boots yelled. "We're the Kids Next Door! Are we just going to let these teens beat us down! What would _they_ say about this?"

"Probably just give up now" Numbuh 99 said as he rubbed his head.

"Come on guys! Lets show these teens what Sector Q is all about!" the boy yelled before raising a mustard bottle attached to a wooden handle with a trigger and running out from the safety of the park.

"He's going to get himself killed" Numbuh 58 shook her head.

"Most likely" Numbuh 59 agreed.

"Hey! It's that kid from last month!" Teen Tornado shouted, recognizing the boy.

"He beat Joe and Steve with a broom!" a teen yelled, raising his fire arm, aiming at the kid.

The kid froze, realizing the danger of the weapon in the teen's hand. "Look! He's scared! What? The little baby scared of a wittle gun?" Teen Tornado taunted.

"Don't you know you're sending a bad message to children just by holding that thing?" an unknown teen called out, catching everyone's attention.

"How the heck are you still around?" Teen Tornado yelled, recognizing the teen.

"…Dillon?" the kid gasped "I thought you were-"

"Yeah, I know, decommissioned" the teen, Dillon, scoffed as he held a 2x4 weapon by his side "Well, I'm here now my friend, I'm here now."

"Oh for the love of-!" Teen Tornado yelled, before being shot backwards by Dillon.

"H.A.T.C.H.E.T. still works like a charm" Dillon said as he inspected his weapon.

"Drop it now or I'll-"

"What? You'll shoot me?" Dillon said, unconvinced that the teen would be able to end his life. As the teens hand tensed, Dillon propelled another wad of pencils at the teen, knocking him off his feet and sending the gun out of his hand.

"Nice one Dillon!" the kid cheered.

"Eat dirt!" the second teen yelled as he charged at Dillon, only to be blasted away.

"I'm three an O Prom Queen" Dillon said as he stood in between the cross walk from the park. "Care to make it a nice even number?"

"Teen Tornado, finish him" Prom Queen ordered. Before Dillon could react, the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the park. Dillon dropped his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and looked at the hole in his chest. Stunned, the former KND operative fell to his knees.

Teen Tornado walked up to Dillon, gun in hand, and held the pistol to his head. "What was it that you and your friends used to say? Oh right! Get Slagged!" Teen Tornado yelled before pulling the trigger.

Dillon fell over. The kid shed a tear before screaming. The kid ran to his fallen friend and began to erupt into tears. The sounds of police sirens erupted from every direction, causing Teen Tornado to look around frightened.

A police car pulled up next to Teen Tornado and two officers jumped out of the car. "Drop the gun!" yelled one of the officers.

"Look officer, this is a misunderstand-"

"Save it for the judge, your standing over a dead body with a gun in hand" the second officer said, cocking the pump of his shotgun.

The officers hauled Teen Tornado and the other teens into the back of their cruiser. Another officer knelt beside the kid who was crying on the curb of the street. "You alright son?" the officer asked.

"N-no" he stuttered.

"You know the victim?" the officer asked once more.

"Y-yes."

"Look…I don't like kids but It's my job to enforce the law" the officer said handing the kid a card "call this number and tell us what happened." The officer left.

Soon the officers left with Teen Tornado and co. in tow. The kid sat there on the curb, staring at the chalk outline as his teas dried.

"Nolan…you alright?" Numbuh 58 asked the boy as she and the rest of the Sector Q operatives approached their friend.

"No" Nolan stood up and began to walk away. "My name isn't Nolan now….it's Numbuh 2030."

_The past is forever written, no matter how it is written, it remains the same._


End file.
